You aren't supposed to exist!
by Author1998
Summary: Kim Walters is a normal eighth grader, at least that what she thinks until a boy with black hair and green eyes shows up and tells her differently. According to him, she's the daughter of a god! But when she finds out who it is, she's supposed to keep it a secret. Disobeying her parent's wishes, she tells Percy, and both must go on the run to avoid being killed. -!UP FOR ADOPTION!-
1. Stranger Danger

OC: Kim Walters; 14 years old and in 8th grade

What do you do when a boy about 17 walks up to you and tells you you're a daughter of a real live goddess? I mean, this guy must have been crazy or something. He was average height for his age, I guess, with brownish hair and sea green eyes. He seemed all business.

"Are you Kim Walters?" Those were his first words to me. I had no idea who this kid was, or why he had walked up to me in the middle of my lunch at school, and here he was telling me my own name.

"What's it to you?" That's what I said back. There was no way I was just going to spout my personal information to this guy just because he was cute. The jerk, he actually smiled at my answer.

"Well, I'm taking that as a yes. I need you to come with me." He took my hand and practically dragged me out of the school building.

"Let go of me!" I jerked my hand away and headed back to the school. I had perfect attendance, and was going to keep it that way. He easily caught up with me though, and grabbed at my wrist again.

"Look, freak." I growled. "I have some pretty good moves for a girl, not to mention pepper spray in my jacket pocket. You really don't want to mess with me." Of course, he paid no attention to my threats and continued dragging me towards a car. I did what I thought was right. I took out my pepper spray and gave him a good spritz right in the eyes.

"Ow! Hey, what did you do that for!" He did the exact opposite of what I wanted him to do. He just clawed at his eyes with his left hand and kept a surprisingly tighter grip on my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I screamed for help, but no one was nearby.

"Okay, looks like I'm going to have to save you the hard way." He grabbed hand cuffs from his back pocket. _Hand cuffs! _Who keeps handcuffs in their pocket unless their like a police officer or some type of spy?

"You are not getting those on me." I pulled away from him with all my might, but man was he strong. I don't think he was even trying. Slowly but surely, he inched the hand cuffs towards my hands while keeping me in his grasp. With one smooth movement, he chained the wrist he was grabbing, and reached for my other one.

"Trust me, I'm the good guy. Don't make me have to do this." He proposed a truce, but there was no way I was going to take the word of a stranger.

"No!" I tried to block the hand cuffs from engulfing my wrist, but, the genius that I am, I accidentally chained him.

"Oh great! Now what?" He groaned, trying to pull his hand out of the cuff.

"How about you take the key out and unlock us both before I'm tardy for my math class!" I exclaimed.

"The key, right." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a….

Paper clip.

"That is _not _the key." I said.

"Well, it is if you want to get out of these handcuffs." He argued, picking at the lock.

"You idiot! Everyone knows that hand cuffs can only be opened by a key." I shouted. He went pale.

"Well then I guess we're going to have to make the trip chained together." He looked about as happy about that as I was.

"So now that I can't get away from you no matter what I try, what was so important that you needed to tell me?"

"You're the daughter of a god, and I was sent to pick you up because Grover and all the other satyrs were busy. Plus I was bored. Going to camp Half-Blood for a full year gets kind of lonely."

"I knew you were crazy." I tugged at my bonds, but it was no use. Suddenly a misty image appeared above our heads. An image of a girl. A girl with blonde, wavy hair and grey eyes. A girl who's expression went from happy to mad. Very fast.

"Annabeth!" Percy greeted the girl warmly, even though she seemed to be glaring at him. "So glad you Iris-messaged. I'm kind of in a jam here." He held up the hand cuffs, forcing my wrist up in the air with his. She didn't look very sympathetic.

"Percy Jackson, what in the world has taken you so long?" She snapped. "I've been waiting for four hours straight. Chiron was starting to get worried.

"Sorry, I ran into a couple of monsters on the way, and then when I finally got here, _this _happened." He shook our hand cuffs. My wrist was starting to get sore.

"Well, just get out your key Seaweed-brain!"

"The key was stolen by the monsters. Apparently they thought it went to something important." Percy replied.

"So now what?" I cut in. The girl turned her eyes on me.

"Now you have to wait for someone to come get you." Annabeth said coldly, rolling her eyes at Percy and slashing through the misty image until it was gone.

"You must be a daughter of Athena." Percy stared hard into my eyes, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. Most people called me Stone girl thanks to my light grey eyes, and I wasn't exactly proud of them. In fact, now that I thought about it, I looked a little like Annabeth. I had the same grey eyes, and would probably have the same hair if I didn't cut it to my chin and straighten it every morning. I had light skin, and was average height and weight, which meant Percy was almost 3 inches taller.

"Um, can you stop staring at me." I averted my eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure." Was he blushing?

After about an hour of back and forth discussion about camp Half-Blood, monsters, and basically everything about the gods, the titans, and Gaea, a car pulled up and a guy with oily black hair and a brown complexion opened the passenger door from the inside.

"Hop in Percy." He said.

"Nico, what are you doing? Annabeth sent you, of all people, to take us? You aren't even old enough to drive."

"Thanks for reassuring me." I muttered under my breath. Nico, or whatever his name was, grinned.

"I heard you pepper sprayed the guy who saved the world." He told me. I don't know what it was, but there was something about this guy I actually kind of liked.

"That was me." I answered. "So anyways, would you tell me what happens to my dad? How will he know where I've gone?"

"He knows. We notified him." Nico said shortly. Percy tried to get in the front seat, but I was attached to him, and so I was practically dragged into his lap.

"All cozy?" Nick asked. Then, the evil little boy actually started driving, and it was all I could do to pull the car door shut. Nico didn't even give us the time to get in the back seat. Percy wasn't exactly the most comfiest cushion, and I was _so _embarrassed. I wondered what Annabeth would think when she saw us like this.

An hour later we pulled up to a sunny beach and parked in the middle of the sand. Nico got out of the car and stretched, and I was in a hurry to follow his lead. I opened the door and jumped out, which wasn't very smart because I jerked Percy out with me, thus resulting in us both falling face flat into the sand.

"I hate handcuffs." I muttered to myself.

"I have to agree with you there." Percy rubbed his wrist as much as he could with the metal blocking it. "Let's go get these taken off." He trudged up the hill leading us towards Camp Half-Blood, and I had no choice but to follow. (Literally)

After Percy had introduced me to all his camp buddies and shown me around the place he had described, we were headed to the big house, as he called it. As soon as I stepped inside, I noticed Annabeth, who was talking to a half man half horse dude. It was so strange that I took these things calmly, now that I think about it.

"Hello, we've been waiting for you. Welcome, my name is Chiron." The centaur cantered up to me and offered his hand, which I shook.

"I'm Kim Walters." I returned the greeting. "I have two questions for you."

"And what are those?" Chiron gestured for me to sit down. I obliged, it had been a confusing day.

"Well, firstly, who is my godly parent?" I peered hard into his eyes. I was actually pretty happy about all this stuff happening cause I had always wondered who my mom was.

"Your eye color is grey, which usually means you're a daughter of Athena." Chiron thought for a second. "But I can't tell for sure. Athena might be your grandmother, or great-grandmother. Who knows? It might even be just a coincidence and you're not related to Athena at all. We'll probably find out tonight at the campfire."

"Okay. Secondly, why did you bring me here now, and not when I was younger."

"Well, we had a satyr stationed at your school who noticed you particularly and notified us. All demi-gods have to reach this camp before or when they turn 13. Your birthday is today, dear. It's quite strange that your godly parent hasn't sent a sign yet."

"If they break their promise…" Percy growled under his breath.

"They wont Percy." Chiron patted his shoulder.

"I gave up immorality for that." Percy told me.

"Only that?" Annabeth finally spoke.

"Of course not!" Percy blushed, and wouldn't meet my eyes. He obviously liked her. "Come on, let's go. It's almost time for dinner."

I had this awesome pepperoni pizza with olives and stuffed crust, my favorite. Not to mention my goblet filled with whatever I wanted. Being a demi-god wasn't that bad. Not bad at all. Once we had finished dinner, we gathered around a campfire, which changed colors to match the groups mood, just like Percy had described. After we had finished the singing, it was smore time.

"So, nothing yet, huh?" Percy appeared on my right with Annabeth at his side.

"Nope." I mumbled around a marshmallow. He shook his head and mumbled something at the sky. Thunder boomed, but no sign appeared. I shrugged.

"Annabeth…" Percy started discussing something with Annabeth, and as soon as he turned away, I was in a completely different place.

All around me was green, lush grass that reached my knee, flowers, and beautiful trees.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"It doesn't matter." A woman's voice came from behind me, and I saw a beautiful woman dressed it white, and I noticed peacock feathers here and there.

"You're that goddess of marriage." I said. "Um, Hera, right?"

"That's correct." The woman answered. She seemed grim. "I have something to tell you Kim Walters." She reached out and touched my shoulder. "I'm your mother."

Chapter 2

Hera's Hurt

"You can't tell anyone about this." Hera looked around as if she was making sure no one was watching.

"Why?" I asked. "It's not like you'll die or anything."

"Your right." She agreed. "I won't die. It will be much worse than death if the Fates find out."

"What's wrong with having a kid?" I asked.

"Nothing, for most gods. But for me, it was strictly out of bounds, as you could say. I swore on the Styx not to have children."

"But if you swore, than why aren't you already suffering?"

"I'm a god, so death can't take me. Usually it's eternal torment after they die. So, that gets me off the hook this one time as long as the Fates don't find out.

"But Percy and Annabeth, I have to tell them."

"No. You can't tell them. I'm only keeping you alive because I know that eventually the Fates _will _find out. Then they'll need a new goddess of marriage." She gazed expectantly at me.

"Whoah." I backed up a step. "There is no way I'm going to marry some old dude just because you messed up. I have to tell Chiron who's child I am so I can move into that cabin."

"I'll fake the sign of Athena so you can have some cabinmates." Suddenly, thunder boomed, and Hera glanced up fearfully. "I must leave you." She disappeared with a poof, and then I was back where I was supposed to be, at the campfire. I ran to find Percy and tell him what happened. I wasn't going to keep a secret that important. I finally spotted him and ran over.

"Percy, something just happened." I said when I had gotten his attention. Just when I was about to start, Percy glanced above my head and grinned.

"Looks like you got claimed." He pointed. I looked up just in time to see an owl symbol floating above my head. I tried to wave it away from my head, but it just sat there until it faded away.

"Hail, daughter of Athena!" Percy raised my arm. Some people around us cheered. Annabeth wasn't one of them.

"I guess I'd better show you to our cabin." She muttered, snatching my hand and pulling me towards Athena's. I got a good look at Hera's and wished I could be taking my bags there, even if it was totally empty. I was going to have to tell Percy the next day.

I dreamt that I was in the same place Hera had poofed me. Sure enough, when I turned around, there she was.

"I'm very disappointed." She said. "Now I'm going to have to kill you. The Fates will never find out now…." She shone with a bright light, and before she could disintegrate me, I woke myself up. The camp was still dark, but I pulled on some jeans and looked around at my sleeping cabin mates. There was no one stirring, so I decided to get some fresh air and take a small walk on the beach.

The stars were fading as the sunrise appeared, bringing beautiful pink and purple light with it. One minute I was alone on the beach, another a gorgeous looking woman was sitting next to me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said. "And who are you?"

"I'm Athena." That's when I figured I was in trouble.

Chapter 3

Athena's Anger

"I've had quite a lot of children, but I know you aren't one of them." She scrutinized me carefully. "You might be a grandchild. Who's your dad?"

"Harold Walters." I gulped, praying to Hera she wouldn't use that brain and figure out who my real mom was.

"Ah, yes. I remember Harold. He was one of my few grandchildren that survived to adulthood without knowing he was a demi-god. We didn't have to claim them back then you know." She looked out over the ocean. "Then the great son of Poseidon came and changed everything, even my relationship with my daughter." She sighed.

"Well, it's nice to talk, but I have to go." I stood up and started to walk away before she could figure it out.

"So, I can tell that you're hiding something. I believe you aren't only related to me, but your real mother is a god, too." She called from behind me. "I'll find out, that I can guarantee you." A bright light came from behind me, and when I looked back, she was gone.

When you meet two gods in two days, you start to believe it's a regular thing. But when I told Percy about my meeting with Athena, he looked surprised. (I didn't tell him anything about our conversation, just that she had showed herself to me that morning."


	2. A god In Pursuit

Percy was pretty surprised I had met Athena so soon after she had 'claimed' me.

"Are you sure it was real and not a dream?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"Of course!" I said.

"So, what did she say?"

"Um, I can't remember." I looked at the ground.

"I highly doubt that. If you were a daughter of Athena, you'd have really good memory."

"About that. . ." I looked up and stared into his eyes. "I'm not really the daughter of Athena."

"Nonsense." He said, thinking I was kidding. "I saw the sign myself."

"No, seriously." I said. "I'm the daughter of Hera." Thunder boomed in the distance, but I kept talking.

"That can't be right, cause that would mean she broke her swear to the Styx."

"Exactly." I was about to continue, when for the third time in 24 hours, I was poofed to that mysterious beautiful place. Except this time, Percy came with me. Hera stood in the tall grass glaring at us both.

"I warned you not to tell anyone. Now I'm going to have to destroy you both." She started to shine with bright light.

"Oh great, now what?" I asked as her light began to get so bright I had to squint to see Percy.

"Now we pray. And while we're at it, we run!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me away from my mom. I eventually started to keep up, and we fled. But there seemed to be no end to the luscious environment.

"See any water?" He asked me finally after we had been running for a good 10 minutes.

"Nope. Why?"

"I'm the son of Poseidon. I might be able to get a better connection to my dad if I find some water."

"Or if you look up." A man's deep voice sounded from ahead.

"Dad!" Percy sprinted towards the sound and I followed. We eventually reached a clearing and there Percy's dad was in all his ocean glory.

"Hi." I said.

"So, you're the child Hera's been hiding all these years." Posiedon stared at me.

"Story later." Percy got his dad's attention. "Right now we need to talk strategy." Poseidon glanced in the direction I guessed was where Hera was, in her true form, ready to vaporize us.

"You're right Percy." He sighed wearily. "But I cannot help you, of course. You must run from Hera's wrath. He pointed, and I noticed a river that seemed to just have appeared out of nowhere."

"Wait, you're not going to help us?" Percy asked. "But how are we supposed to run from a god?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." He sighed. "Oh, and before I go, know that me and another god are watching you, you'll never be alone." And he was gone, the only trace of him was the faint smell of sea. Percy snapped out of his stunned state and pulled me towards the river.

"How is a river supposed to help us?" I asked, trying not to be dragged again.

"He didn't just grant us a river." Percy said, still running. I looked closer and realized Percy was right. There was also a small rowboat. I ran faster.

"Sorry for getting you into this." I said as we reached the river and hopped into the boat.

"It's okay. My life is usually in danger." He said, pushing us away from the shore and somehow steering with his will. I couldn't believe that one day I had a cool mom that was a god, and another I had an evil mom that was a god. If you ask me, they're entirely different things.

**Thanks for reading sorry it was so short please Rate and Review. **


	3. Sorry:

I'm really sorry this is taking so long to update, I will update very soon, promise!


	4. Travel

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

Percy was silent as we rode down the river. I had so many questions, I was bursting. But something told me not to bother him.

Luckily for me, I had my new Ds console. It kept me busy for a while, but then it died. I checked my phone for the time. It was noon. We had been on the water for little over 3 hours.

"Are you hungry?" Percy asked, finally speaking.

"A little. But where are we supposed to get food?"

Percy reached underneath the bench he was sitting on and pulled out a back pack. Rummaging through it, he found a bag of apples, a 8 pack of water bottles, a grocery sack full of sandwiches, and a gallon of ice cream.

"Dig in!" He tossed me a sandwich, which I bit in hungrily.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked, finally swallowing. He mumbled something under his breath, which sounded like coordinates on a map. Then he counted some numbers on his fingers and finally looked up.

"Somewhere off the coast of Oregon, I think."

"But… it's only been 3 hours, and we were just at Long Island…"

"This must be a magic rowboat." He stated, as if it were no big deal.

"Oh."

"I need to get word to camp. Chiron would know what to do." Percy said. "Hera is after us, and out of all the bizarre things I've done, this seems impossible; to run from a godess."

"Your dad said it was possible." I pointed out.

"Easy for him to say. And what did he mean, him and another god are watching us?"

"Maybe they see that it's not my fault I was born."

"I wish the gods were that sensible." Thunder boomed over head, even though the sky was clear. Percy scowled at the blue expanse.

"Do you think that we can land?" I asked, trying to come up with something to distract him.

"Yeah." He said.

**Stopping here, I have to get off the computer. ****L Review! Sorry it's so short! **


End file.
